One Sentence
by Arihdni
Summary: 50 temas. 50 pequeños párrafos de Fuji x Sakuno. :D Para las que gustan del crackpairing y el FujiSaku
1. Alpha 1: RyoSaku

**Hola! **

**Jejeje, se que no me he aparecido mucho pero les traigo un pequeñito tributo a ustedes!**

**Esta vez, es un reto llamado "1sentence" y el tema central es: **

**RYOSAKU**

**Al menos por el capi de hoy**

* * *

**One Sentence**

_**Arihdni **_

**1# Comodidad**

No se lo digan a nadie, pero uno de sus sueños más secretos ha sido estar en un gran colchón con muchas almohadas de plumas, sus dotación de Ponta… y a su lado una linda Ryuzaki atendiéndolo solo a él.

**2# Beso**

Con una mueca de dolor, Sakuno se agarró del borde del banquito de la cancha, mientras Ryoma le examinaba el esguince en el tobillo. Un movimiento en falso al hacer un Smash podía ser muy arriesgado. Pero muy normal en ella tropezarse. Ryoma movió el pie un poco mientras le colocaba el hielo en el esguince y le daba un beso en la parte lastimada.

**3# Suave**

Cada vez Ryoma buscaba tocarla, su mano temblaba por temor a hacerle el mínimo daño a su sensible y suave piel.

**4# Dolor**

El día del nacimiento de su hijo fue un gran dolor para Sakuno, pero valió todo un mundo para ambos al recibir al pequeño en sus brazos.

**5# Patatas**

¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña cortadita doliera tanto? Pensaba Ryoma mientras Sakuno atendía su dedo y lo cubría con una bandita adhesiva; jamás volvería a acercarse a la cocina, ni siquiera a cortar papas.

**6# Lluvia**

El que estos dos estuviesen juntos era un complot de todo el mundo y del destino; y esta teoría se vio reforzada cuando en un día de lluvia, Ryoma no tenía sombrilla y muy amablemente la nieta de su entrenadora le ofreció compartir el suyo.

**7# Chocolate**

Mientras Ryoma llevaba la bolsa de todos los chocolates que le habían dado en San Valentín para arrojarlos en la basura, una chica de largas trenzas le interrumpió el paso dándole un chocolate envuelto; pero él siguió su camino para luego regresar a su práctica, después de arrojar los chocolates… y el envoltorio del chocolate de Ryuzaki.

**8# Felicidad**

La felicidad era algo inalcanzable, pero estaría dispuesto a conseguirla… con Ryuzaki a su lado.

**9# Teléfono**

La primera vez que Sakuno le llamó por teléfono, había contestado su pervertido Oyaji, y al día siguiente Sakuno le pidió que hiciera lo posible por comprarse un celular.

**10# Orejas**

-Solo unas orejas blancas de conejo y Sakuno-chan se vería muy sexy-. Y ese día, Fuji-senpai casi muere por la paliza de Echizen.

**11# Nombre**

Ni Echizen-san, ni Ryoma-sama, ni Koshimae…su nombre era Ryoma-kun.

**12# Sensual**

Él muy bien que podría echarse a dormir después de hacer el examen de inglés, pero observar como Ryuzaki capturaba entre sus labios rosados la punta de su portaminas dudosa y pensante, era lo más sensual y entretenido que había visto en su joven vida.

**13# Muerte**

Él le hizo mirar… él sabía que después de eso ella lo odiaría, pero Sakuno tenía que aceptar que dentro de ese ataúd estaba su fallecida abuela y tenía que saber que sin embargo, él siempre estaría ahí…abrazándola fuerte.

**14# Sexo**

Comenzó a moverse con brusquedad después de internarse en ella, suave y cálida, pero se detuvo al tiempo en que ella pronunció –Por favor, Ryoma-kun…despacio-. Seguido de varios jadeos.

**15# Tocar**

Sakuno respingó ligeramente cuando las frías manos de Ryoma acariciaron sus senos bajo el vestido.

**16# Debilidad**

Una noche Sakuno descubrió el punto más débil de Echizen…pero no era ni la Ponta o la comida japonesa. Ryoma Echizen tenía cosquillas en la planta de sus pies.

**17# Lágrimas**

Algo típico en Sakuno es que siempre que algo le afligía, no tardaba en lagrimear su tristeza… que bueno que Echizen siempre estaría ahí para besarlas.

**18# Rapidez**

Ya terminado su almuerzo japonés (Gracias Dios que su madre le hizo de comer lo que tanto quería) Ryoma no se sentía satisfecho aún; miró los bentos de sus amigos y con increíble rapidez tomó el último onigiri del almuerzo de Ryuzaki, dejándola completamente anonadada. –Gracias- dijo él con descaro.

**19# Viento**

No sabía como sentirse exactamente en el instante en que una ráfaga de viento levantó la falda de Sakuno…dejando ver unas pantis de gatitos rosados.

**20# Libertad**

-Tu cabello clama por libertad, Ryuzaki-. Dijo Ryoma con un tono de voz neutro mientras tiraba suavemente de una larga trenza.

**21# Vida**

Si de verdad se pudiese…Ryoma podría pasar toda la vida recostado en el regazo de Sakuno.

**22# Celos**

Una cosa era encontrarse de golpe y charlar, pero es que Tooyama hacía crecer estos celos tan fuertes cada vez que acaparaba a Sakuno y le hablaban hasta el anochecer.

**23# Manos**

Solo con sus pequeñas manos podía arrancarle profundos suspiros y jadeos.

**24# Sabor**

Sus labios deben estar impregnados con alguna droga, y él no puede dejar de probarlos, succionarlos… es fácil volverse adicto a esos labios, a esos besos.

**25# Devoción**

Comenzó como un profundo respeto y admiración, para luego convertirse en lealtad. Y ahora él es devoto a su presencia ya que sabe que en ella se encuentra un futuro con su apellido grabado.

**26# Por siempre**

Una vez, Ryoma le preguntó en una sesión de entrenamiento (planeada por la entrenadora y su padre, no malinterpreten) –Ryuzaki¿Por qué llevas el cabello tan largo?-. Ella sonrió cansada y nostálgica. Ella una vez le había prometido a su padre, antes de morir, que siempre llevaría el cabello largo. Era su tributo de cada día para una de las personas que amó y seguirá amando.

**27# Sangre**

Ryuzaki poseía unos ojos raros. Eran rojos, como grandes rubís, profundas albercas carmesí brillantes como la sangre.

**28# Enfermedad**

No iba anegar que los besos bajo la lluvia eran románticos (entre otras cosas), pero ahora lo pensaría mejor, ya que estar en cama y con fiebre no era su idea para pasar una semana tan valiosa del verano.

**29# Melodía**

Solo faltaban unos dos pasos y estaría tendida y dispuesta en la cama solo para él, pero la incesante melodía del teléfono saboteó sus planes.

**30# Estrella**

"En vez de pasar una noche de fiesta con sus amigos, nuestra estrella del tenis, prefiere quedarse en su casa, todo aburrido. Esta no es una buena opción como pareja, queridas lectoras". Estipulaba una de esas revistas de farándula que leía Sakuno, quien no pudo evitar reírse (su cuerpo envuelto en una sábana) ante tal aseveración.

**31# Hogar**

-Es bueno regresar a casa-. Dijo Ryoma tomando la mano de Sakuno, saliendo del aeropuerto de Narita.

**32# Confusión**

Fue un breve estado mental que jamás se volvería a repetir: haber tomado la punta de la cola de Karupin y observarla como lo hacía con la trenza de Ryuzaki.

**33# Miedo**

La primera vez que Sakuno fue a la casa de Ryoma este le había preguntado si no le tenía miedo a los gatos; ella solo rió ante tal pregunta.

**34# Rayos y truenos**

Cuando el trueno resonó y brilló el rayo en el cielo nublado y oscuro, Sakuno se lenvantó del sofá (dejando caer a alguien) y fue inmediatamente a abrazar a Karupin, que estaba todo asustado y tembloroso dejando a un Ryoma contra el suelo.

**35# Vínculo**

Por más lejos que estuviesen sus corazones siempre estarían en Japón.

**36# Mercado**

Esta era la última vez que le dejaba acompañarla al supermercado, lo único que hacía era llenarle el carrito de comida chatarra.

**37# Tecnología**

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki-. Dijo Ryoma sonriendo con la pantalla centelleando "Player 1 wins" y "Player 2: You loose".

**38# Regalo**

El mejor regalo que le pudieron hacer fue una Sakuno totalmente revestida en un lazo rojo…solo el lazo rojo.

**39# Sonrisa**

Cada vez que él no quería sonreír, ella tomaba ambas mejillas y las estiraba haciendo una parodia de sonrisa muy extraña y bizarra.

**40# Inocencia**

No le gustaba mucho que Osakada se juntara con su Sakuno; esa mujer era tan pervertida como un viejo verde (palabras textuales de Horio Satoshi).

**41# Complemento**

**-**_Tú…me complementas-._ Pronunció el actor de la película que veían y Ryoma soltó un bufido burlesco, al mismo tiempo que Sakuno lo chitaba.

**42# Nubes**

Sakuno miró incrédula a su acompañante cuado este señaló ver una nube con la forma del mapa terrestre de Japón y el de una lata de Ponta.

**43# Cielo**

Ella miró al cielo viendo como se alzaba cada vez más aquel avión y con sus manos enjugó las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

**44# Paraíso**

Con un suspiro se acurrucó entre sus encantos, mientras la abrazaba y se disponía a seguir durmiendo, pensando en que nada podía compararse con este paraíso terrenal, incluyendo ángel y todo.

**45# Infierno**

**-**No pueden hacer eso en horas de escuela…mucho menos en el entrenamiento-. Fue lo que dijo Tezuka-senpai, cuando descubrió a dos ciertos chicos en medio de un beso. Hoy el entrenamiento para Ryoma-kun sería infernal.

**46# Sol**

El sol pegó fuerte en sus ojos haciéndole retraer la mirada mientras entrenaba, y al mismo tiempo Ryoma le colocaba su gorra para protegerle de los rayos solares.

**47# Luna**

Justamente en los días de Luna llena, Sakuno tenía que esconderse de él, nerviosa y ansiosa, por saber que nuevas técnicas, juegos y posiciones le deparaban por experimentar.

**48# Olas**

Su intención era mojarla cuando se adentrara en el mar… pero las olas se encargaron de eso muy bien.

**49# Cabello**

Cada vez que Ryoma le decía algo de su largo cabello, Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse ofendida. Lo que ella no sabía era que él lo decía como una afirmación... en el fondo, estaba sorprendido por ver un cabello tan largo y tan bonito.

**50# Supernova**

Supernova es la muerte de un planeta. Ella se imaginaba una explosión de algo insistente y fuerte. La misma sensación que sentía cuando él la poseía.

**Finale!**

* * *

**JIJIJI! QUE CONSTE QUE LOS TEMAS LOS HICE PENSANDO EN USTEDES INOCENTES CRIATURAS, PARA QUE NO LOS TRAUMATIZARA TANTO….**

**ESPERO QUE NO ME LLEGUEN SORPRESAS**

**Ok espero que les haya gustado y si me llegan reviews les traeré el de Momo x Ann, y después el Nanjiroh x Rinko…**

**Les parece bien?**

**Bueno entonces no tengo más nada que decir… no vemos (leemos) lueguito!**

* * *

**READ & REVIEW**


	2. Alpha 2: MomoAnn

**Hola! De nuevo he vuelto porque me han dejado 10 reviews!**

**Esta vez vengo con mi otra pareja.**

**Las mismas palabras… para que se vea todo uniforme y justo para mis parejitas favoritas**

**Esta vez nos toca con Momoshiro Takeshi y Tachibana Ann.**

* * *

**One sentence**

_**Arihdni**_

**Momoshiro Takeshi & Tachibana Ann**

**1****# Comodidad/Confort**

Mientras observaba jugar a Momoshiro-kun y a Kamio-kun, cayó en cuenta que su favorito (Momoshiro) se subía las mangas hasta los hombros. A ella no le gustaba…parecía un gamberro. Pero, si se ponía a detallar bien al pecador…Momoshiro tenía unos brazos muy fuertes y los frutos del ejercicio se hacían relucir. Sonriendo de medio lado, Ann se olvidó completamente de cómo se veía. Siempre y cuando él se sintiera cómodo…y su visión fuera beneficiada.

**2****# Beso**

-Bésame en el escote si no me estás mintiendo Momoshiro-kun-. Y no hizo falta más motivación para él. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo, y se lo probó depositando un rápido beso en el escote.

**3****# Suave**

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle por encima del hombro. –No te suavices conmigo, Momoshiro-kun-. Dijo ella jadeando un poco. Él sonrió presumido, también sudado y agitado… alzó el brazo, preparándose para su nuevo envite.

**4****# Dolor**

-¡Ouch¡Ann, eso me dolió!-. Protestaba Momoshiro sobando su cabeza después del crudo impacto del puño de su novia contra su cabeza, mientras ella lo arrastraba del cuello de la camisa.

**5****# Patatas**

Ann sonrió con dulzura al ver como Momoshiro devoraba sus hamburguesas y demás acompañantes que habían pedido, hasta ella le dio permiso de comer su propia orden. Pero cuando una mano se escurrió a tomar sus papas fritas, Ann lo ahuyentó con un rápido manotazo. –Son mías-. Dijo con fuerza.

**6****# Lluvia**

Cayó una gota de agua del cielo…y luego más hasta que se oyeron como aplausos, pero ninguna tocó sus desnudos hombros, pues su Momo le colocó su chamarra para que no se mojara.

**7****# Chocolate**

Normalmente en el día de blanco, se regalaban cosas blancas…No obstante, Tachibana le había pedido (ordenado): -Momoshiro-kun, no quiero listones ni flores… quiero el chocolate de la misma marca que te regalé en febrero-. Y solo porque a Takeshi le gustaba esa muchacha…cumplió con lo mandado.

**8****# Felicidad**

Si tan solo Momoshiro-kun dejara de ser tan tímido y la viera a la cara mientras ella agarra de su brazo cuando caminan juntos. La felicidad y la alegría en el rostro de Ann son incomparables

**9****# Teléfono**

Cada vez que suena el teléfono, ella contesta y por raro que parezca siempre es su hermano el que los interrumpe.

**10****# Orejas**

Si algo ha aprendido Momoshiro, es que cuando Ann sufre del reglamentario Síndrome PM, es que cualquier error que cometa, le costarán caros a sus orejas.

**11****# Nombre**

Ella dice que le llame por su nombre…sin embargo, ella también le llama por su apellido y con honorífico incluido.

**12****# Sensual**

En clase arte, el profesor explicó que las líneas curvas servían para expresar la sensualidad, sensibilidad y belleza. Y Momo no pudo estar más de acuerdo mientras observaba a Ann estirar todo su cuerpo al sol como una gata.

**13****# Muerte**

La muerte era lo único que podía separar a las personas. Ambos rogaban que no fuese eso lo que los llegara separar algún día.

**14****# Sexo**

Con agilidad, ella se quitó su blusa y su ropa interior amontada con otra ropa masculina, dejándose solo cubierta con su falda y con cuidado se situó sobre él, dejando que invadiera su interior. Jadeó ligeramente sintiendo toda su fuerza, y cuando comenzó a sentir la magia dentro de su cuerpo se recostó en su pecho fuerte y comenzó a moverse contra él suavemente, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y actuaba junto con ella.

**15****# Tocar**

-¡Momoshiro Takeshi¡Te dije que no tocaras el pastel!-. Explotó una furiosa Ann.

**16****# Debilidad**

Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad en el mismo sitio, explicaba Ann. Y aunque Momoshiro no quería creerle, ella se levantó y fue tras él y con su rodilla encajó en la parte de atrás de la de él, y automáticamente doblegó una pierna y casi se cae. Ella solo pudo reír.

**17****# Lágrimas**

En las semifinales para las nacionales, Momoshiro vio como Tachibana-san perdía dignamente contra su viejo amigo y rival, y como los sueños de los hermanos Tachibana se hicieron pedazos. Que no hubiese dado por no haber sido tan cobarde e ir al lado de ella.

**18****# Rapidez**

Con disimulo Ann se iba escapando de la mirada vigilante de su hermano (que estaba vigilando la práctica de los otros titulares), cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina del muro, divisó a su Romeo (jeje, que risa) en su bicicleta y con rapidez se dirigió y subió en la bici, escapando milagrosamente no sin antes escuchar el grito furioso de su querido Onii-chan: -¡Tachibana Ann, regresa de inmediato!-.

**19****# Viento**

No importaba si tuviese el cabello largo o corto el viento siempre se las ingeniaba para desordenarles el cabello. Solo que a Momoshiro-kun le favorecía más que a ella.

**20****# Libertad**

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y con cuidado salió de ella, escapando hacia el patio delantero donde un muchacho la esperaba con una hamburguesa y su bebida. Era un pequeño momento de libertad, corto pero le gustaba estar con él, se sentía tan cómoda y menos mimada.

**21****# Vida**

Ann suspiró aburrida, le gustaba estar con Momoshiro-kun… pero jamás había creído esto de él. Siguiendo a Echizen-kun junto con Sakuno-chan, murmurando críticas acerca de cómo la trataba, lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Sin querer le vio el lado divertido, mordió su labio y de repente le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla. –Si tanto sabes de la vida y el amor, sé mi novio y apliquemos todo lo que dices-. Propuso ella lo que dejó a Momo con los ojos como platos.

**22****# Celos**

-Nos vemos luego Kamio-kun, Shinji-kun-. Se despidió Ann. Ya tenía varios días haciendo lo mismo…semanas de hecho. Se les adelantaba, cuando y cuando no había prácticas de tenis. Un día, Kamio decidió seguirla, pero no llegó muy lejos pues la perdió en el camino. Pero cuando reanudó su paso para ir a su casa, una risa conocida brotó a la vuelta de la esquina, él se ocultó detrás de un poste, mientras veía como Momoshiro de Seigaku y Ann-chan caminaban juntos, ella agarrada del brazo del muchacho charlando alegremente.

**23****# Manos**

Tomó su rostro que se veía pequeño en comparación con sus manos y depositó un beso en sus labios para callar la tristeza que la sucumbía.

**24****# Sabor**

A pesar de que el sabor era deliciosamente raro, no iba negar lo molesto que se sentía en su boca y en sus labios. Se separó de su parte favorita del cuerpo de ella. –No vuelvas a usar brillo labial-.

**25****# Devoción**

Todos sus conocidos veían muy sospechosa la relación TAN cercana que mantenían los Hermanos Tachibana. Pero toda duda se despejó cuando la discreta relación que mantenían Momo y Ann se hizo pública…gracias a Inui y a Ibu.

**26****# Por siempre**

Cómo nada es eterno, Momoshiro y Ann vivirían su pequeño romance al máximo y nunca arrepentirse de ello.

**27****# Sangre**

Para ser una de las mejores jugadoras en el equipo femenino de su escuela, Ann se esforzaba mucho. Siempre exigiéndose cada día, hasta que ya no pudiera seguir…por el día. Razonada Takeshi, mientras limpiaba un raspón ensangrentado de la rodilla de Ann.

**28****# Enfermedad**

El dilema del día de hoy¿Cómo haría para decirle a Ann que se recuperara pronto si primero tenía que pasar por Kamio y Tachibana-san y salir vivo de ello?

**29****# Melodía**

La melodía del atari le indicó que Ann le había demostrado a los presumidos que una "niñita" podía aniquilar a loz zombies del 5to nivel.

**30****# Estrella**

Ese día, Momo llevaba un abrigo con una gran estrella en la espalda y ella un par de broches que le hacía juego. Una combinación perfecta.

**31****# Hogar**

Todos sus miedos quedaron fuera de la casa cuando la Sra Tachibana los recibía, a su hija y a su nuevo "Amigo con derechos".

**32****# Confusión**

Su plan fue todo un éxito. Había logrado despistar a su hermano diciéndole que saldría con Kamio a investigar en la biblioteca. Pero cuando regresó a su casa, ahí estaba Kamio-kun…junto con su hermano, ambos con los brazos cruzados esperando explicaciones. Que más no hizo ella que develar que había ido al cine con Momoshiro.

**33****# Miedo**

-Una araña-. Dijo Momoshiro para probar a que le temía… pero no predijo que ella gritara y se agarrara de su cuello con tanta fuerza.

**34****# Rayos Y Truenos**

Cuando el rayo cayó y el trueno sonó, se fue la luz quedándose a oscuras. Su acompañante tenía las manos de un pulpo, escurridizas e insistentes. Risas tontas se escuchaban en medio de esa oscuridad.

**35****# Vínculos**

Mientras Ann hablaba por teléfono con una de sus amigas, ella abrazaba el osito que Momoshiro le había regalado ese día.

**36****# Mercado**

-Solo de la lista, Momoshiro-kun. Nada más y nada menos-. Dijo Ann mordazmente al ver como su acompañante colocaba cosas adrede en el carrito.

**37****# Tecnología**

Momo sonríe cuando Ann le envía a su celular una fotografía de ella y su hermano junto a un paisaje de Okinawa, donde están pasando sus vacaciones.

**38****# Regalo**

Ella le indicó que se inclinara un poco. Ya estaba fastidiado, quería saber de su regalo de cumpleaños…y ahora estaban en una parte alejada de su casa. Cuando se inclinó lo apropiado, Ann depositó un beso corto en la boca, pero lo suficientemente largo para que ambos se sintieran enternecidos.

**39****# Sonrisa**

La mejor forma de hacer que Ann-chan le pasen las crisis hormonales (léase síndrome premenstrual), es que Momo dibuje en su rostro una gran sonrisa hasta que ella suelte sus burbujeante risa.

**40****# Inocencia**

De entre los dos, a pesar de lo que hablaba Momoshiro-kun de relaciones, noviazgos y esas cosas, Ann sabía muy bien quien era el niño inocente de esa pareja tan peculiar.

**41****# Complemento**

-¿Segura que me veo bien?-. Preguntó Momo ajustando su corbata, fue cuando ella le plantó un beso rojo en la mejilla, como bono para que se callara.

**42****# Nubes**

-Mira lo que bajé del cielo-. Exclamó Momoshiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sendos Algodones de azúcar, blancos y esponjosos.

**43****# Cielo**

Nunca habían visto un cielo nocturno tan estrellado y tan hermoso. (na: me estoy quedando sin ideas e-e)

**44****# Paraíso**

La alarma estaba sonando chirriante y él extendía su brazo para apagarlo, cuando alguien más rápido y ligero se montó sobre él, para luego apoyar sus encantos en su pecho y seguir durmiendo.

**45****# Infierno**

Takeshi supo que al instante que vio a una alicaída Ann acompañada de su hermano Kippei, Kamio y los demás de Fudohmine, esa ya no tan "cita" sería un infierno.

**46****# Sol**

-¿Qué te parece si para la próxima vez me haces caso?-. Preguntó Ann mordazmente, untando crema hidratante en la espalda insolada de su novio.

**47****# Luna**

Si para poder convencer a los padres que le concedieran su mano en matrimonio, tenía que traer la luna en un pedestal, tendría que hacerlo.

**48****# Olas/Ondas**

-Quédate aquí papi-. Pidió una niñita de cabello negro y lacio, sentando a su padre delante de su castillo de arena, frente al mar. –Así las olas no tumban mi castillo de arenita-. La nena sonrió sentándose en el regazo de su papá, mientras mamá la ayudaba poniendo ostras y caracolas.

**49****# Cabello**

Ese peinado siempre le intrigaba. Parecía tan perfecto, tan perfectamente en punta… claro, hasta que le cae agua. Ahí se puede ver que su pelo negro es tan largo que casi le rebasa por debajo de las cejas.

**50****# Supernova**

Cada vez que una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo, piden un deseo. Más no necesitan saber de boca cuáles son sus deseo, pués un cariñoso apretón de manos, habla por sí solo.

**Finale!**

* * *

**Jejeeje! u///u ush! Disculpen esa nota de autora más metiche, normalmente no lo hago…. Pero es que me estaba quedando sin ideas….pasé dos semanas haciendo este…podrán ver que algunos fueron muy pobres, otros DEMASIADO cursis….. me doy asco TT-TT**

**Bueno pero de todas formas espero que HAYAN SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**Espero sus reviews….**

**Ah por cierto les dejo dicho algo: **

**Para los que no saben:**

_Takeshi Momoshiro_

_Apellido: Momoshiro_

_Nombre: Takeshi_

_Esto es para los que no sepan… el doblaje en español está malogrado TOTALMENTE. En Japón a los superiores o ajenos a tu circulo personal, se les llama por su apellido. A Momoshiro, le gustan que le digan Momo, mantiene confianza y respeto al mismo tiempo._

_Igual es para Tezuka Kunimitsu._

**u.u **

**eso era todo….he visto errores con los nombres muy regulares…**

**bueno, nos vemos luego! Con Nanjiroh x Rinko. LOS PAPIS DE RYOMA-KUN ( me aseguraré de poner un poquito de ryosaku en ellos)**

* * *

**XD chaito pues! Reviews reviews! 83**


	3. Alpha 3: NanRin

**Hoooooola! –o- **

**Ando cansada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Esta pareja es bastante difícil… espero que cuando lo lean, les guste. Este está dedicado totalmente a los padres de Ryoma.**

**Así que antes de comenzar me gustaría que supieran cierta cosa:**

**Takeuchi, Rinko: **es el nombre de soltera de la madre de Ryoma. Ella se había mudado a los Estados Unidos y fue ahí dónde conoció al papá de Ryoma, que había ido para cumplir sus sueños. Ella estudiaba leyes, para ser abogado (el mejor de todos) y jugaba al tenis como pasatiempo (así que…Ryoma tiene de donde sacar la manía y el talento del tenis). Ella físicamente es plana y poco voluptuosa…por así decirlo XD! Pero tiene un buen corazón y es muy inteligente, y tiene una paciencia de oro, que si es llevada a los extremos puede ser fatal; su carácter es serio… y Ryoma lo sacó completo. Eso es todo lo básico que deben saber de ella.

**Esta información es original, no la hice yo ni es inventada, fue hecha por Konomi Takeshi, el autor del manga. Podemos ver acerca de ella y la relación con Nanjiroh en el capitulo del manga (es un especial) llamado GENIUS 0.5, y en el anime lo podemos encontrar en el episodio 129.**

**Eso es todo lo que deben saber. Ahora vayan a leer.**

* * *

**One sentence**

_**Arihdni**_

* * *

**Echizen Nanjiroh & Takeuchi Rinko**

_**Bautizado por mi como: **__**NanRin**_

**1# Comodidad/Confort**

A primera vista, cualquiera podía decir que Nanjiroh Echizen se había tomado muy bien (o a la ligera) su temprana renuncia al mundo del deporte. Y estando en su mejor momento. Pero esa tarde, estando sentado en el patio, la alegría excesiva de su esposo ausentaba en la casa. Ella aún no lo entendía muy bien, pues comprender a este hombre tomaba más que años… y el poco conforte que necesitara, ella lo daría.

**2# Beso**

De mala gana va a hacerle el favor de arreglar el lavaplatos a su esposa. Pero se da cuenta, cuando ella le da un beso en agradecimiento, que valió la pena moverse de su campanario.

**(na: otro pq me vino a la mente XD**** y está hecho desde el punto de vista de Ryoma-kun)**

Se extrañó que cuando bajara por las escaleras no hubiese ningún sonido en la sala. Podía ser que una vez más su padres hayan salido de nuevo, y al saberse solo en su casa se encaminó con su raqueta y Karupin a las canchas de tenis de su patio, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del riel de la puerta corrediza su cabeza se asomó naturalmente y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver como su padre, o sea el viejo verde, se entretenía con su madre, su dulce y normal madre, en un beso profundo…. Eww.

**3# Suave**

Mientras se aseguraba con ella en la motocicleta (a su estilo, claro está) pudo concluir que por más pequeñas que sean, esa parte jamás dejaría de ser tan suave.

**4# Dolor**

Rinko tiene tres grandes dolores de cabeza simultáneos. Su hijo mayor, que la preocupaba con su paradero, siempre viajando. Su otro hijo Ryoma, con personalidad sedentaria y cerrada (aunque lo veía más abierto últimamente) finalmente, pero no menos importante, su marido con sus revistas pornos y su peculiar…adorable…actitud.

**5# Patatas**

Ese día fueron a comer afuera. Y como era su turno de elegir el sitio… optó por una tradicional y bien hecho COMBO FAMILIAR DE MAC DONALD. Muchos se quejaron, pero él no le dio importancia. Le encantaba esa comida, especialmente porque podía fastidiar a Rinko con las papas fritas.

**6# Lluvia**

Ese chubasco de agua había sido rápido en caer. Justo cuando el extravagante monje se alistaba para dirigirse al calor de su casa, la lluvia colmó los cielos y se precipitó. Tuvo que quedarse el campanario a esperar a que escampara… y se iba a quedar un buen rato. Pero de entre la abundante lluvia pudo divisar a su esposa acercaba bajo un paraguas hacia donde él estaba.

**7# Chocolate**

-Definitivamente No, Nanjiroh. Y es mi última palabra-. Dijo Rinko rotundamente evadiendo la cara de borreguito de su esposo con un frasco de chocolate derretido en sus manos.

**8# Felicidad**

Ya había alcanzado la felicidad, si… ya lo había hecho había reunido lo suficiente para que rindiera hasta el final. Pensaba Nanjiroh al ver como su esposa leía un cuento a sus hijos en el patio.

**9# Teléfono**

Sonó el teléfono y un estrépito paso se venía del jardín. Pero ella fue más lista y rápida contestó el inalámbrico, justo cuando llegó su esposo. –Buenas tardes…Hola, Sakuno-san… Si, Ryoma está arriba, ya te lo pongo-. Rinko apretó un botón para luego dejar a un lado el teléfono. –En cuanto a ti, Echizen…- la mujer tomó el cuello del kinomo de su marido mientras lo arrastraba hacia la sala.

**10# Orejas**

-RAWR-. Gruño Nanjiroh en el cuello de su esposa evitando que se durmiera. Comenzó con un reguero de besos antes de susurrar palabras en su oído.

**11# Nombre**

Su nombre no significaba mucho al lado del importante apellido de su esposo. Por eso, solo se dirigían a ella como la Sra Echizen. Solo él sabía su nombre, adoraba como lo pronunciaba como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo.

**12# Sensual**

Y antes de irse enojada, Rinko ladeó la cadera de un lado a otro, haciendo sin querer un movimiento sensual dejando a Nanjiroh mirando esa parte de anatomía y la seguía con la mirada cómo si sus ojos fueran atraídos por magnetismo.

**13# Muerte**

-¡Mamá¡Encontré una suscripción a un tal canal Venus¿Qué significa eso?- gritaba Ryoma mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo y esquivando a su padre que corría desesperado tras él muchacho. Pero un mujer en su estudio se había quedado paralizada al escuchar tal cosa… al parecer la cabeza de ese hombre iba a rodar esta vez.

**14# Sexo**

En toda familia existe un momento en donde los padres tienen que hablar con sus hijos acerca de la sexualidad. Según los libros los niños comienzan con una simple pregunta: "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?". Ese es el indicador de que los infantes comienzan a desarrollar la curiosidad por su cuerpo y su existencia, siendo la palabra clave de todo: SEXO. Pero¿Cómo podía ella explicarle debidamente a su hijo este asunto?, si su padre siempre intervenía: –Estás omitiendo muchos detalles, Rinko- sonriendo con descaro.

**15# Tocar**

No iba a dejar que su mujer tocara sus adoradas revistas. Eran su único consuelo cuando Rinko estaba de muy, MUY mal humor.

**16# Debilidad**

La joven castaña tomó una bolsa llena de revistas pornos en su mano mientras estaba a una buena distancia de un hombre moreno que respiraba nervioso y tenso con una mano extendida agonizando en un dolor inexplicable al ver su material de lectura a centímetros de la chimenea encendida.

**17# Lágrimas**

Nunca esperó verla llorar. No era algo muy bonito verla llorar, especialmente por algo tan ajeno como lo era un caso que llevó al tribunal. Una situación lamentable… pero ella era una abogado novata de la universidad, joven e inocente, con ideal de justicia…siempre había sido así. Pronto tendría que adaptarse a ver y ser parte de un mundo corrupto y fácil de comprar. Secó sus lágrimas y la abrazó por lo hombros comenzando a caminar. –Mada mada dana, Rinko-.

**18# Velocidad**

Sus padres eran unos fetichistas. Los dos. Pero dirigían sus fetiches en cosas muy opuestas. Su padre, léase el viejo pervertido, coleccionaba revistas pornos… las coleccionaba por diversión. Su madre, su madre querida, le gustaban las motocicletas. Aunque no tenía una propia, más de una vez la había pillado mirando artículos de revistas y de Motocross o viendo alguna vitrina de agencia móvil y no servía de nada que lo negara en cara. Para su regalo de cumpleaños, propuso regalarle una, pero su padre le dirigió una mirada muy rara en él. Una mirada llena de odio y severidad: -No voy a gastar en algo que se que cuando se monta en el querrá ir disparada y me haga quedar un viudo con un muchacho amargado-.

**19# Viento**

Ryoma se despertó bruscamente en medio de la noche, algo muy raro en el muchacho puesto que su sueño siempre tendía a ser pesado. Un ruido muy fuerte de campana lo había sacado de su descanso. Con pereza se asomó por la ventana para investigar lo que pasaba; solivio oscuridad. Quizás solo haya sido el viento, pero no lo estuvo tan convencido cuando un minuto pasos torpes dirigidos hacia el cuarto de su madre y el viejo.

**20# Libertad**

"Cuando te casa, pierdes todas tus libertades". Tal vez tuviera algo de cierto. La libertad es un derecho para aceptar las responsabilidades que se adquieren en un compromiso. Tal vez, la libertad que tenía de joven ahora se había reducido; no necesitaba buscar una amante, como todos había creído que harían. Él estaba muy contento con su esposa.

**21# Vida **

-¿Aún no lo crees?-. Preguntó su esposa viendo como él todavía contemplaba curioso y anonadado a hijo recién nacido.

**22# Celos**

Aquel día no fue capaz de identificar ese sentimiento que se le subió por los pies hasta su rostro, pero fue un instinto muy antiguo de desgarrar, matar y luego lanzarle su mejor servicio twist a la cara del estúpido que hablaba con Rinko muy animadamente.

**23# Manos**

La primera vez que le pilló con una de sus revistas asquerosas, Rinko no dudo ni un segundo en dejarle plantada su pequeña (pero mundialmente fuerte) mano en toda su cara… Pronto aprendería a controlarse y aplicar mejores y severas medidas al respecto.

**24# Sabor**

Nadie mejor que él para decir que era mejor, si el sabor de la victoria o el saber de su esposa.

**25# Devoción**

Él era un hombre muy devoto al shintoismo. Ofrecía sus plegarias a los animales, las plantas, especialmente la naturaleza. Por eso nunca dudaba en demostrar su devoción a la naturaleza de su esposa, su paisaje… y que mejor manera para ofrecer su ofrenda como debía ser que teniendo sexo en el templo.

**26# Por Siempre**

-¿Que me case contigo?-. Susurró la mujer sin poder creérselo completamente. -¿O sea…para siempre?-. Él solo asintió expectante antes de que ella se le abalanzara encima y lo hiciera caer en el pasto.

**27# Sangre**

Cuando hubo terminado al entrenador que había golpeado a Takeuchi, miró su mano que había sujetado la raqueta, estaba roja, producto de su agarre tan fuerte de la rabia. El tenis no estaba hecho para lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer. No solo se conformó con derrotarle, pero también se aseguró en romperle la nariz de tal manera que su puño quedara cubierto por el líquido espeso y rojo.

**28# Enfermedad**

El verla estudiar tanto le preocupaba (aunque no lo demostraba, prefería hacer chistes crueles al respecto); ella se encerraba en sus libros y sus apuntes y no le importaba si comía o no. –Debo asegurarme que la madre de mis hijos esté en perfectas condiciones-. Dijo con alegría cuando un día le llevó unas hamburguesas a su departamento. Ella lo miró en seco durante un segundo, pero soltó una risa despectiva y se concentró en comer y leer el decreto conyugal. Nanjiroh reprimió una sonrisa torcida.

**29# Melodía**

Justo después de su impactante sesión, cansado, delirante, enormemente satisfecho, el samurai comenzó a tararear una canción que hizo estallar de risas a la muchacha que descansaba sobre él.

**30# Estrella**

Mientras jugaba con una pelota de tenis y recostado en el pasamano del campanario pudo ver un poco del cielo estrellado que cubría la ciudad, aunque algunas estaban opacadas, unas brillaban más que otras jubilosas, especialmente una rodeada de más pequeñas. -¿Qué haces, Nanjiroh?-. Inquirió una voz subiendo las escaleras. Su esposa con una bandeja de comida.

**31# Hogar**

Cuando le invitaron a los partidos nacionales de Japón, pensó que sería grato volver a pisar la tierra madre, al que durante muchos años llamó su hogar, nuevamente lo recibía entre aplausos, gritos y autógrafos. Pero ahora sabía que el hogar era mucho más, y una parte de su hogar se había quedado en USA con su familia.

**32# Confusión**

-¿Cómo es que mamá acabó casándose contigo, viejo?-. Preguntó su hijo despectivamente. Su padre sonrió por encima de la revista cubierta por el periódico. -¿Qué droga le diste?-. Ese hijo suyo, lo menos que esperaba del malcriado era cuestionar su existencia. Solo necesitó su encanto natural, y mucho amor para aturdir y capturar el corazón de su madre.

**33# Miedo**

Un peso extra n su lado de la cama le despertó. Unos ojos grandes y brillando en agua contenida, de color pardo iguales a los suyos. Un atributo de familia. -¿Qué pasó, jovencito¿Otra vez la araña gigante?-. Dijo con voz suave. Pronto el chico frunció los labios y el ceño, él pequeño asintió. Con rapidez lo alzó a la cama y lo colocó en medio. Rinko lo abrazó por instinto tratando de aplacar su miedo.

**34# Rayos y truenos**

-¡Ey¡No te pases!-. Exclamó ella cuando la luz del rayo y el retumbar del cielo hicieron fallar la electricidad, quedándose a oscuras en la casa.

**35# Vínculos**

Los primeros años de matrimonio el anillo es parte de tu cuerpo. Representa el amor de pareja. El hilo rojo del destino que no importa donde estén los amantes se mantienen unidos. Pero poco a poco ya no hace falta, no se usa más. El amor es tan profundo que él vínculo físico desaparece. Ahora es más fuerte… invisible… pero lo sienten.

**36# Mercado **

Durante un buen tiempo, en su época de oro y gloria, no podían salir de su casa ni al mercado, sin recibir hordas de fanáticos y miradas asesinas de mujeres hacia ella.

**37# Tecnología**

-Nanjiroh, por dios¡solo tiene 12 años!-. Exclamó su madre toda sonrojada al ver como el mayor de los Echizen le enseñaba a su hijo el uso correcto de un condón. El hombre frunció el ceño ofendido. ¿Acaso no entendía que la juventud necesitaba más información acerca de ese tema y que cuanto antes mejor? Ese aparato era esencial en la vida de un hombre.

**38#**** Regalo**

Que gesto tan adorable el de su esposo. Tanto tiempo de casados y él todavía le hacía el regalo del Día de Blanco. Intuyó que lo adquirió cuando fue con su hijo a comprar los regalos de sus fans. Pero jamás pensó recibir una nueva tanga de color blanco.

**39# Sonrisa**

Pero que mujer tan difícil de hacer sonreír. En cierto modo le entristecía. ¿Acaso debía estar así por el tipo de carrera? No obstante, una suave sonrisa se asoma en sus labios cuando juega tenis; sonríe cuando lo ve jugar, especialmente cuando él gana.

**40# Inocencia**

Su mirada siempre tan fija, parecían haberlo visto todo y saber todo en la vida. Una mirada que no podía mantener durante largos ratos, que cada vez la miraban con fijeza y le recorrían entera. Nada infantil o tranquila, siempre indulgente e ingeniosa.

**41# Complemento**

Solo abrió un poquito la puerta y vio como su hijo se despedía del epíteto de la ternura en una chica. Su esposa lo regaña pero él sabe tan bien como ella que les interesa todo lo referente a su hijo. Poco a poco, Ryoma comenzaba a integrar más gente en su mundo, complementando su felicidad.

**42# Nubes**

El avión se adentró en una masa de cúmulos muy densa que hizo vibrar fuertemente, asustándola. Nanjiroh tomó su mano de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente para ella así como el letrero encima de la puerta de la cabina titilaba "Abrochar cinturones".

**43# Cielo**

-Cielo…-. Llamó canturreando Echizen. Odiaba ese tonito tan raro; siempre era para pedirle un favor, el flojo ese.

**44# Paraíso**

Se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas, con dientes y garras mientras se arqueaba y retorcía al sentir la boca de su impetuoso amante recorrer su cuerpo enteramente.

**45# Infierno**

-Te irás al infierno por esto-. Dijo en un susurro su mujer, mientras tomaba camino de nuevo a su casa. Él se rió complacido cuando la veía caminando y arreglarse la blusa que él había desatado para besarla en el templo.

**46# Sol**

-¿Para que quieres que llueva? Hará más calor cuando escampe-. Regaño ella cuando el joven al que había acompañado al club, comenzó a llamar a la lluvia en tono agonizante. Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente, como si fuera algo obvio, luego miró sus atributos atentamente, ella lo imitó y vio donde se posaban esos ojos. Inmediatamente se llevó los brazos cruzados a su pecho. –No habrá camisetas mojadas para ti hoy, Echizen-.

**47# Luna**

-Vaya, que lindo regalo de la luna-. Dijo Nanjiroh al ver llegar a su esposa del trabajo. Esta vez se había quedado en el buffet con horas extras… y se venia cayendo del sueño, literalmente. La atrapó a tiempo alzándola y dirigirse al cuarto.

**48# Olas/Ondas**

El agua que se propagaba en forma de pequeñas olas, se desborda de la bañara mientras ambos cuerpos seguían su ritmo tornándose más violentos y demandantes.

**49# Cabello**

¿Cómo le hacía para que de repente tuviera tanto cabello? Ese hombre era muy peculiar.

**50# Supernova**

-Es hora de abrir paso a una nueva estrella-. Dijo mientras ambos observaban al pequeño Ryoma golpear la pelota con la muy grande raqueta. –Pero… debe morir una primero-.

**Finale!**

* * *

**Bueno espero y haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus críticas sus disgustos (traten de no usar palabras ofensivas) no quiero reviews donde no sean objetivos (ejemplo: "no leí tu fic…pero no me gusta pareja" ó "No leí el fic, pero quiero saber donde puedo conseguir ese capitulo") nada de ese tipo. Pq optaré por dejar de escribir y no publicar más nunca.**

**-----**

**Cambiando de tema! Jajajaja ummm me siento amenazada unos quieren ryosaku otros otrosaku….pero yo decidiré al final!**

**Quiero escribir otro lemon…**

**:D saben que aprendí a andar en bici?! Ya me puedo considerar mayor de edad, he superado ese sueño frustrado desde mi infancia XD**

**Bueno se que eso no tiene importancia, pero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo**

**Otra cosa…**

**Me gustaría hacer uno de estos… pero de Tezuka x Miyuki (quien no conozca a Miyuki lea el capitulo del manga 282)… que dicen?**


	4. Alpha 4: FujiSaku

**Jejej! Hola! Aquí vengo con más one sentences!**

**Esta vez con, Fuji y Sakuno, lo que es igual decir FUJISAKU :D!!**

**LOL! Me encanta este crack pair! Espero que a ustedes también :3**

**En fin ahora los dejo, con esto para que se deleiten!**

* * *

**One Sentence**

_**Escrito por **__Arihdni_

**Fuji Syusuke x Ryuzaki Sakuno**

**1# Consuelo****/Conforte**

Por primera vez en su vida había fallado en la clase de actividades económicas, su materia favorita, pues se le habían quemado las tortas de arroz. Era bueno que el consuelo de Fuji-senpai la hiciera feliz, todo gracias a sus gusto por extraños sabores.

**2# Beso**

El superior Fuji le había enseñado varios besos y a cómo besar. Pero siempre estaba aquel beso que hacía a Sakuno flotar. Un beso apasionado y lleno de experiencia y lujuria… solamente lo podía llamar el "beso de Fuji".

**3# Suave**

No podía evitar rozar sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de la joven. La textura de su piel era demasiado suave que parecía etérea.

**4# Dolor**

Encontraba placer al ver a alguien llorar, sufrir o retorcerse de asco. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta rabia al ver cómo Ryuzaki lloraba con pesar a causa de las rudas palabras de Echizen?

**5# Patatas**

Sakuno sonrió complacida y aliviada cuando descubrió que su nueva receta de papas ritas con salsa de wasabi, había sido del gusto de Fuji-san.

**6# Lluvia**

Había olvidado su paraguas y había considerado la idea de correr hasta su casa bajo la pesada lluvia. Gracias a Syusuke, que se ofreció a llevarla en el auto junto con su hermana mayor al volante.

**7# Chocolate**

No entendía los gustos de Fuji; aún no cabía en su mente lo que él le había pedido. Un pastel hecho solamente con chocolate suizo muy amargo.

**8# Felicidad**

-Que sonría todo el tiempo, no significa que esté feliz, ¿cierto?- Preguntó ella una vez a su superior. Él solo sonrió más.

**9# Teléfono**

Ahora esperaría con ansias otras llamadas a su celular, las de Sakuno.

**10# Orejas**

No volvería a leer otro de los mangas de Eiji; simplemente los dibujos jugaban con su imaginación. Debía concentrarse en la clase de historia, pero en vez de eso soñaba con una Sakuno en paños menores (mínimos, de hecho), un par de orejitas y una larga colita de gato.

**11# Nombre**

Fuji tenía una muy mala costumbre: ponerle nombrecillos a todo; desde sus jugadas hasta sus adorados cactus. Pero se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien cuando precisamente, a un cactus de tallo tierno y una gran florcilla rosada, lo bautizó como "Sakuno".

**12# Sensual**

La chica lo encontró demasiado sexy con esa camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros tres botones, dejando ver lo suficiente del pecho atlético y juvenil.

**13# Muerte**

Quien sea que se atreviese a siquiera lastimarla o pincharle un dedo, sufriría una lenta y penosa muerte a manos del joven Syusuke.

**14# Sexo**

Fue muy rápido como pasó todo ese tiempo. Aún la recordaba como la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora y ahora la contemplaba convirtiéndose en mujer bajo sus besos, sus caricias y poseyendo las féminas caderas con las suyas.

**15# Tocar**

Si viviesen en otra época, le cortarían las manos por tocar a una preciosa jovencita en la flor de la vida. Pero no era así, por ende podría tocar todo lo que quisiera y lo que ella le dejara. En fin, nadie los vería en ese cuarto oscuro.

**16# Debilidad**

Cómo el talón de Aquiles, pero en la figura de una jovencita. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos pero… nada mas hizo el psicópata y criminal que lo mantenía secuestrado, mencionar el nombre de su esposa en una amenaza… y se apresuró a decir todo lo que sabía.

**17# Lágrimas**

Ese ser que ahora la visitaba todas las noches, besaba cada una de sus lágrimas para hacerla sentir mejor… aunque fuese un poco.

**18# Rapidez**

No había necesidad de apurarse… y es que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para adueñarse de ella por completo.

**19# Viento**

Se dio la vuelta cuando una fresca brisa le azotó y fue cuando su mirada encontró una pequeña niña de trenzas largas y mirada angustiada. Esa fue la primera vez, que la había visto.

**20# Libertad**

Ya no podía estar segura en la escuela, no mientras él siempre la rondara y apareciese con algún comentario de doble sentido. ¿Cuándo sería libre de su presencia?

**21# Vida**

¿Qué clase de vida estuviera llevando si se hubiese casado con Echizen? Seguramente no tan plena e interesante cómo lo hacía llevando el apellido Fuji.

**22# Celos**

Sakuno estaba sorprendida de lo celosa que podría ser, mientras reflexionaba y recordaba con rencor a aquella chica que había estado hablando con Fuji-senpai.

**23# Manos**

-Hay tantas cosas que me puedes hacer con tus manos, Sakuno-chan-. Dijo Syusuke apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano. –Y créeme, que amasar onigiris, no entra en la lista-. Sonrió al chillido escandalizado de la chica.

**24# Sabor**

Si pudiera comparar a Fuji-san con un alimento, ella lo compararía con la vainilla. La vainilla era de aroma ligero y dulzón, cómo su sonrisa. Pero cuando lo probabas era de un sabor amargo, parecido a su temperamento si lo hacían enojar.

**25# Devoción**

La ovación de sus fanáticos no se comparaba con su devoción por Sakuno.

**26# Por siempre**

Era un criminal, y debía morir cómo tal. Era la única manera de estar juntos eternamente, matándola y suicidándose. Nadie los alcanzaría.

**27# Sangre**

Sorprendió a todos cuando cubrió con sus labios el dedo de Ryuzaki. ¿Qué podía decir él? solamente desinfectaba una cortada.

**28# Enfermedad**

Su abuela se había confiado cuando envió a Fuji a vigilarla en la enfermería. Las acciones dicen muchas palabras… y que él hubiese pasado el pestillo a la puerta, señalaban acciones de dudosa moral. Al menos poco apropiadas para hacer en un instituto.

**29# Melodía**

El tutor Fuji suspiró, mientras apreciaba la dulce música que salía de las canciones de su alumna.

**30# Estrella**

-Deseo que Fuji-senpai me ame-. Pidió con fervor a la estrella fugaz que surcó el cielo. Suspiró; era una total ilusa, nunca aprendería… pero su deseo si se cumplió al día siguiente. Nunca duden del poder de los astros.

**31# Hogar**

Que agradable es que cuando llegues a tu casa propia, y que alguien responda a tu saludo.

**32# Confusión**

-¿Me amas?-. Sakuno lo miró fijo, y solo abrazó a su marido. Se mordió los labios, impregnada de confusión total. Y es que desde que había conocido a Fuji Syusuke, mucho antes de haberse casado con el hombre que la abrazaba, todo su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

**33# Miedo**

Primeramente, creyó sentir miedo con solo verlo… después comprendió que estaba enamorada.

**34# Rayos Y Truenos**

Simplemente le divertía tanto cuando el trueno resonaba de repente, la hacía dar un saltito muy gracioso.

**35# Vínculos**

Es imposible romper tu trato con el demonio, y eso era lo que ella había hecho. No importa donde ella estuviese, porque de alguna manera u otra siempre la conseguiría; y no había escape.

**36# Mercado**

Salió muy sonrojada del súper ese día, y un Fuji sonriente y triunfante tras ella. Habían apostado a ver si Syusuke conseguía que bajaran el precio de todo lo que habían comprado, y así fue, había encantado a la cajera… y ahora Sakuno tenía que hacer TODO lo que Fuji pidiera.

**37# Tecnología**

-Kujuju…-. Rió Fuji con humor al sostener el aparato en su mano, y es que ahora más que nunca se notaba cuanto había evolucionado la tecnología en todos los campos del ser humano. ¿A quién se le ocurriría haber desarrollado un vibrador de tal índole? No lo sabía, pero estaba ansioso por probarlo con la chica que lo esperaba en la tienda de al lado.

**38# Regalo**

-Quiero ver que puedes obsequiarme-. Dijo con una mirada atenta mirando a su "esclava" quitarse el vestido.

**39# Sonrisa**

Lo que más le sorprendió de ese demonio era su sonrisa casi humana… lo que le daba una apariencia engañosa.

**40# Inocencia**

-Entiendo… ahora veo que Ryuzaki-san me odia-. Dijo Fuji con voz suave y dolida, lo que hizo que la niña de trenzas comenzara a excusar rápidamente y preocupada por haberle herido los sentimientos. Y Eiji, que miraba la situación, pensaba con desapruebo lo cruel que era su compañero al manipular a lla inocente Saku-chan.

**41# Complemento**

No necesitaba ponerse nada más, pues él era su mejor accesorio.

**42# Nubes**

No era su intención distraerse de la clase de matemáticas, pero es que aquella nube tenía la peculiar forma de una trenza, y…pues, una cosa llevó a la otra.

**43# Cielo**

Sakuno consideraba que ni el color del fondo marítimo o el cielo azul más hermoso y brillante podrían compararse con los ojos de su acompañante.

**44# Paraíso**

-A partir de este momento, estaremos separados por cinco metros-. Dijo Fuji igual de sonriente y tono displicente a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras abrazaba a Sakuno por los hombros. –Si me permiten voy a disfrutar de la piscina. Vamos, Sakuno-chan-. Tomó de la mano a la chica, y es que simplemente se negaba a apreciar de la isla paradisíaca con 8 hombres… prefería estar mejor acompañado.

**45# Infierno**

Cuando quería, siempre que la besaba y confesara todas las malas intenciones que planease para ella, se le hacía imposible estar el resto de la tarde tranquila con tanta tensión.

**46# Sol**

El sol proyectaba sus rayos a todo dar ese día, y Sakuno no podía ocultar su sonrojo tan evidente. Ese era día de limpieza del campus, y al grupo de Fuji les tocaba limpiar las piscinas…y él estaba sudando como un esclavo, algo que ella (y muchas) encontraron muy… atractivo, para decirlo de modo apropiado.

**47# Luna**

-¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó la chica de cabellos largos y castaños a la figura desconocida de un hombre que se asomaba por su balcón, con la luna de único testigo.

**48# Olas/Ondas**

Toda ella estaba dibujada con suaves curvas, de pies a cabeza, pensaba mientras desenredaba las trenzas aquella noche.

**49# Cabello**

-Sakuno-chan…-. Llamó con suavidad por ella, mientras acercaba su rostro. Sin prisas pero con firmeza, le robó un beso en el sendero de los árboles de cerezo y cuando se separaron, para decepción de Sakuno, él le dijo. –Tienes algo en tu cabello…-. Y quitó la hoja rosada entre las hebras rojizas.

**50# Supernova**

Siempre que él jugara, hacia brillar las canchas. Pero ella, nunca alcanzaría a brillar tanto… entonces, ¿Por qué él decía estar enamorado de Ryuzaki Sakuno?

**End!**

* * *

**Nya! NO SE VAYAN SIN ANTES LEER ESTOOOO!**

**D: PLIS! DON'T GO!**

**Ok! ahora que tengo su atención n.n**

**Ejem! Bueno, le iba a decir, que pienso seguir hasta el infinito si es posible, con este fic en especial con muchos set de temas y con parejas hete :D! que les parece?**

**Otra cosa…**

**En mi perfil, hay una encuesta, que me gustaría hicieran! Para saber y cuando tenga los votos suficientes entonces procederé a redactar el siguiente set de temas**

**Ok eso es todo ahora si dejen su review y su voto por favor! n.n**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
